1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk brakes. Specifically, the invention relates to disk brakes, in which guide portions are formed on both sides of a pad, and the guide portion are supported by supports formed on a mount to be movable in a rotor axial direction and prevented from coming off the mount in a radial direction of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various disk brakes, for example, are described in JP-A-2005-121051 and JP-A-2005-121193.
These disk brakes include convex-shaped guide portions on both ends of a pad. The guide portions are supported by a pair of concave-shaped supports formed on a mount to be movable in a rotor axial direction and prevented from coming off the mount in a radial direction of a rotor. The pad has an outer push bearing portion and an inner push bearing portion on a rotor rotation outlet side edge. The outer push bearing portion of the pad abuts against the mount in a position outwardly of the guide portion in the radial direction of the rotor, and an inner push bearing portion of the pad abuts against the mount in a position radially inwardly of the guide portion in the radial direction of the rotor.
Accordingly, when the pad is pushed against a disk rotor and eager to rotate with the disk rotor, the pad abuts against the mount at two points on a rotor rotation outlet side edge thereof. Therefore, the pad is not inclined relative to the mount, so that it is possible to prevent the pad from twisting relative to the mount.
In the case where the pad is pushed against the disk rotor, however, a central position, in which push is made, becomes sometimes near not to a center of figure of the pad but to an end of the pad. Such phenomenon is liable to occur, for example, in the case where the pad wears locally and in the case where the pad is pushed toward the disk rotor with a light push force. In the case where such phenomenon occurs, a large torque is generated on the pad to incline the pad relative to the mount. Thus twist sometimes generates between the mount and the pad.
Thus, there is need in the art for a disk brake, in which a pad is difficult to incline relative to a mount and the pad is able to abut against the mount at two points on a rotor rotation outlet side edge thereof.